


Afternoon Massage

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rei surprises his boyfriend with a new technique.





	Afternoon Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on June 3rd, 2015 for ReixSenpai Week. The prompt was "Butterfly on your right shoulder."
> 
> I marked this as Mature, but nothing much happens. It's just a shirtless massage.

_I’m outside your dorm. Can you come let me in?_

Sousuke blinked down at the text in surprise. It was a Tuesday, and Rei normally didn’t come around on weekdays, too busy with the swim team and homework. 

Not that Sousuke was complaining. Getting down from his bunk (and trying not to wince – it was a bad shoulder day), he sent an answer as he started to walk that way.

_u could just let urself in, u know._

_I feel like it would be improper to walk around your dorm without an escort._

Sousuke rolled his eyes fondly at the text. _whatever. im on my way. what’s the special occasion, anyway?_

_No special occasion. I just wanted to see you._

_Uh-huh,_ thought Sousuke suspiciously, but a good kind of suspicious. It wasn’t like he had any qualms against an impromptu visit from his boyfriend, whatever Rei’s reasons might be. 

He was almost to the door, so he didn’t answer the text. Instead, he opened it, smiling at Rei without even thinking to, and ushering him in from the cold. It had snowed earlier in the day, but the sky was clear now.

“No special occasion, huh?” he said as he pulled Rei to him, just inside. He noticed Rei glancing around to make sure they were alone before gracing his cheek with a quick kiss, nothing too scandalous. Sousuke didn’t comment on it – Rei was private, and so was he, and they preferred it that way.

So the hug and the kiss were as far as they went before walking back toward Sousuke’s room, Rei saying, “No, none. Although I do have a reason for coming.”

“I knew there had to be one somewhere.”

“It’s nothing bad,” said Rei, which was a needless reassurance, really. “I’ll explain when we get to your room.”

“Alright.”

They were there in the next minute. Rei had a small bag with him, which he set on Sousuke’s desk. Sousuke helped him take off his coat and hung it up for him like a true gentleman, trying not to wince as he did so. Of course, he couldn’t hide anything from Rei, who was watching him.

“How does your shoulder feel today?”

“You just got here, Rei, don’t make me make you leave again.”

It was an empty threat. He and Rei had gone back and forth on this since not long after they started dating, because Rei couldn’t stop himself from worrying about it. Sousuke appreciated it, in a way, but sometimes he could be irritating. Sousuke was injured, not _fragile_.

And he knew, really, that Rei didn’t think of him like that, didn’t think of him as broken or pitiable, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering, sometimes.

Rei huffed, though, folding his arms. He wasn’t backing down on this. “Actually, that’s part of what I came to see you about.”

“Huh?” He wasn’t expecting _that_.

“I came I wanted to try something, to help with your shoulder.”

“I have a physical therapist already, you know,” said Sousuke drily, which actually caused Rei to chuckle.

“I know. But I’ve been looking up… ah, look!”

He reached into the little bag and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Sousuke stared at it a moment before looking back at Rei’s face.

“You want to give me a massage.”

“I’ve been looking up all sorts of tutorials and techniques on how to do this, especially shoulder massages.” Rei smiled, proud of himself. “I think I’ve really got the theory down. I’ve been practicing the proper hand movements on a pillow.”

“A pillow.”

“Yes! I realize that a real person would have been more effective, but I’m sure you can understand why I was hesitant to try this with anyone other than you, first.” He adjusted his glasses, to look at Sousuke over the rim. “But I assure you, Sousuke, you’ll be in good hands.” 

He laughed at his own pun. Sousuke continued to stare at him blankly.

“So you want to give me a massage,” he finally repeated, and Rei nodded emphatically.

“Yes. I want to give you a massage.”

Sousuke looked at his eager, determined face, and decided, what the hell.

“Alright. Where do you want me?”

Rei’s bright smile was what Sousuke fell in love with first, he was sure. It still gave him butterflies to see it now. Almost spellbound, he allowed Rei to guide him to Rin’s bunk and beckon him to sit.

“I already asked Rin-san if it would be alright if we borrowed his bunk for this.”

“You talked to Rin about it?” Suddenly, Rin stressing that he was going out and wouldn’t be back for a few hours made more sense. “You’ve been planning this.”

“I don’t do anything without planning,” said Rei testily, which was a flat out lie, and Sousuke couldn’t help but snort in amusement. Rei pretended he was a guy who followed theory and logic and schedules, but Sousuke knew perhaps better than anyone that all Rei really followed was his heart.

“Why do we need to be in his bunk, anyway?”

“Because I don’t want to fall off yours,” said Rei simply, and Sousuke laughed again. Rei was not amused.

“So do you want me to strip down or what?”

“Yes, please do. I’m going to get some things.”

Sousuke peeled off his sweats and t-shirt while Rei busied himself gathering some towels out of his closet. He laid a large beach towel down over Rin’s bunk, then looked back at Sousuke to see him fully bare in front of him.

Sousuke wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the way Rei looked at him, eyes wide, something hungry but also purely _adoring_ in them. It wasn’t like Sousuke thought he wasn’t attractive, but Rei looked at him like he transcended mortal beauty into something godlike.

It was ridiculous because, in Sousuke’s not-at-all-biased opinion, Rei was infinitely more gorgeous.

Still, the way he was staring made Sousuke want to kiss him, so he did, pulling Rei against his bare chest. Rei returned the gesture, arms slipping up around his neck. His hands were still cold from the walk from the train station, but that wasn’t what made Sousuke shiver.

“This would be more fun if you were naked too.”

Rei hesitated, as though he were considering, but then broke apart from Sousuke, with reluctance. “That would be counterproductive to giving you a massage.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Well _I_ do.” Rei got the other towels and went about setting them up, ignoring Sousuke’s feigned disappointment. “Now, lay down on the bed, putting your chest on this pillow.”

Sousuke did as he was asked, laying face down on the bed. Rei gently lifted his head to position another pillow, covered by a towel to catch oil, so that he could lay straight and still breath. Then he put a rolled up towel under Sousuke’s ankles. 

“Okay… Are you ready?”

“Sure.”

A sweet, almondy scent filled the air as Rei put oil on his hands. He leaned over Sousuke, careful not to hit his head on the top bunk, and said, “Let me know if anything I do hurts you, alright?”

“Just start, Rei.”

“I am now.”

And then Rei’s hands were on his back, starting to massage his muscles, starting with his left shoulder, giving it individual attention.

And it felt _amazing_.

It wasn’t that Sousuke thought Rei was going to be terrible at this or anything, but he hadn’t expected how _good_ it would feel to have his boyfriend massage him. Rei’s hands were a bit slow and tentative, as he tried to figure this out for the first time, but he applied decent pressure and the loving care he gave made up for any fumbles. The room was silent, and when Sousuke glanced up at him, Rei’s brow was creased in intense concentration as he put all he had learned into caring for Sousuke’s shoulders, and Sousuke didn’t speak for fear of breaking some kind of spell.

He was melting, and he wasn’t sure if it was the physical sensation or just how loved Rei was making him feel.

This went on for a while, Rei working methodically to give every bit of his neck and shoulder blades attention. His hands were steady, and the scent from the oil was calming. His nerves tingled all over, and he felt in a state of bliss.

He groaned at one point. Rei didn’t stop, but did say, “Are you alright?”

“Just keep going,” Sousuke murmured in answer, and Rei chuckled.

He ended the massage with some attention to Sousuke’s lower back, wrapping the whole thing up with a kiss right between his shoulder blades. Sousuke rolled onto his good shoulder, looking up at Rei, who was staring down at him with that bright smile of his.

“Did it feel okay?”

“Felt incredible,” Sousuke muttered, still feeling strung out. He reached out to touch Rei’s face, who bent forward to encourage him. Sousuke guided his face lower, kissed him, slow and lazy, but with some heat behind it.

“Take off your shirt,” he said into Rei’s lips, and didn’t have to open his eyes to see Rei’s blush.

“I came for the massage-“

“It’s my turn to make _you_ feel good.”

He could feel Rei relenting, moving more into his touch. “This is Rin-san’s bunk…”

“I’ll deal with him. Take off your shirt.”

Rei leaned back, slipped his shirt off with a grace that couldn’t be human. Sousuke watched him, then pulled him back in, not able to wait to feel skin on skin.

“I told you I had the theory down,” said Rei with a laugh between kisses, and Sousuke smiled against his lips.

“Not down completely. You still need to practice.”

“I intend to practice quite a bit.”

“Okay. But later.” Sousuke pulled him the rest of the way onto the bed, feeling Rei through his pants, hard against his hips. “I have other plans for now.”


End file.
